


Don't Leave Me

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Goodbye Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Love, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells Dean about Stanford and Dean tries to hold onto all he has left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, and my first Wincest fic, comments are welcomed!  
> Also, check out my tumblr: deans-colette

“I’m not a kid anymore, Dean!” Sam yelled, pushing Dean off of him, his eyes welling up with the tears he never wanted his older brother to see, “I’m seventeen, I’m going to college and there’s nothing else to it! I can’t do this anymore! I just, I just want to be normal!”

Sam felt his heart breaking at the look on Dean’s face. It wasn’t anger like he was expecting, it was complete and total despair. 

“So, you’re leaving” Dean concluded, his voice cracking, but he didn’t care anymore, “You’re leaving me because-”

“I’m not leaving you, Dean” Sam immediately correcting, “God…I don’t want to leave you. You’re my best friend, De,” Sam watched as Dean wiped his eyes at the childhood nickname, “But I can’t-I won’t let this be my life”

Dean registered the affirmative tone in his brother’s voice, and looked up to see him standing closer. His little brother had grown several inches taller than him over the past few years and now he wanted to leave, he wanted to be an adult and go to college. Sam wanted to be normal. 

“So, Stanford? That’s for nerds right?” he tried to say with a weak smile, “Guess you’ll fit right in then huh? Meet a pretty California girl?”

Sam didn’t smile, though, he just looked at his brother, knowing he was trying to avoid the conversation. 

“Come with me” Sam breathes, not even sure if Dean could hear.

Dean froze and looked up into those large hazel eyes he’s loved since he first laid his eyes on them, “Sammy I-”

“Dean, please” Sam begged, “I-I need you”

“No you don’t,” Dean said firmly, “I’m not normal, Sam, and that’s what you want. I can’t give that to you-”

“No one will know,” Sam whispered, “I’ll change my last name and they won’t-”

“No, Sam.” Dean’s tone was final, “You leave…We’re done”

Sam’s throat closed up, the tears forming again, “You don’t mean that” he tried, voice straining as he reached for Dean’s strong arms. The ones he’s slept in for all his life, the ones that held him while they made love. “Don’t say that to me”

Dean shook his head and looked away, “M’not going to fuck your life up anymore, Sammy. I’ve done enough. Being in a long distance relationship with your brother, Sam, that ain’t normal” he sighed, exhausted.

“Please” Sam’s voice broke, “Don’t cut me out, Dean. I love you” he said, grabbing his face and pressing a kiss to his plump lips, “I love you, De”

Dean’s body shook with the sobs he wanted to keep in as he wrapped his arms around his brother. His lips moved against Sam’s, a desperate need to hold on to whatever it was they had left. Clothes were being thrown across the room as their warm bodies pressed against one another. 

Sam tried to remember every inch of his big brothers freckled skin, kissing him anywhere he could reach as his mind whirled with the thought of this being the last time. He didn’t want to wait, but Dean insisted on taking his time, making sure he would be comfortable while remembering every sound Sam made. Sam held on to his brothers shoulders as the pleasure overwhelmed him, tears falling down his flushed face as he was filled completely, Dean’s own tears mingling with his. Their lips were molded together, memorizing the taste of each other while their hands intertwined, trying to hold on for as long as they could. 

Sam cried out Dean’s name, his legs shaking as Dean followed closely, whispering ‘Sammy’ and ‘I love you’ as he cleaned up the mess, wiping Sam down and pulling him close. The bed was hot and sweaty, and their breaths were loud and rasping, but Sam was comfortable, he was comfortable because Dean was there, Dean was holding him and he realized what he would be missing. 

His eye lids were heavy as his breathing slowed down, pillow wet with silent tears. Sam calmed down to the steady rising and falling of his brother’s chest behind him, the warm breath on his neck and a strong arm around his waist. Sam closed is eyes to the soft hum of Hey Jude, and fell asleep to the low whisper of “Don’t leave me”


End file.
